


Au deuxième temps de la valse, tu es dans mes bras

by moondust_jeno



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Original Character(s), Polyamory, The Wayhaven Chronicles, Wayhaven, twc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust_jeno/pseuds/moondust_jeno
Summary: Just two old gays ballroom dancing
Relationships: Male Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell / Adam du Mortain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Au deuxième temps de la valse, tu es dans mes bras

In all the centuries Adam and Nate had known each other, them dancing together was a first, although to an outside eye it would have looked as if they had been dancing like this, as a couple, for the past 300 years.

Nate was leading the dance, which was quite unusual considering Adam’s commanding behavior. Adam's movements were a bit rusty, ballroom dancing had never been his forte for he didn't take much interest in it, but he knew it was Nate’s, so he was really glad he had been paired with his boyfriend because his knowledge stopped at the fact that they were dancing a Waltz. 

Jonah and Farah were dancing together next to them, Morgan had categorically refused to dance and had wandered off as soon as the music had started. Jonah and Farah were both terrible dancers, and were probably blowing their cover because of it, but right now it was Adam's last preoccupation.

For the first part of the dance, his focus had mainly been on his own feet and steps that it took Adam a little while to realize Nate's gaze wasn't leaving his face. Nate was slowly taking in every of his features. The sharp curves of his face, the small wrinkle on his forehead as he frowned in focus, the intensity of his icy green eyes and the corners of his lips slightly twitching in a smile when he pulled off a difficult step. Nate carved every small detail of this moment in his memory.

"What is it?" Adam asked as he finally noticed Nate's focus, his voice cracking a bit as the proximity of their two bodies stirred in him a feeling he had not been accustomed to yet. 

"Nothing, I just think you're quite stunning tonight." Nate whispered before making Adam twirl. 

At that moment, as he missed a step, Adam was really glad Nate's movements were so steady because if it weren't for his partner, he would have probably ended on the floor. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks, but he couldn’t tell if it was because of embarrassment or because of Nate’s comment.

Nate's arm was now draped over his shoulders, holding him a little closer than the other couples, and the vampire took this opportunity to aggravate Adam's internal turmoil. The strings playing in the background seemed to fade away as Adam focused on the words coming out of Nate’s mouth as he whispered in his ear: "I had no idea you were that good of a dancer." 

If it was possible, Adam's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red as Nate left a small peck on his neck before sending him in a twirl to Jonah. 

"Oh Adam, thank goodness!" Jonah let out a relieved sigh as he ended up in the vampire's arm. "Can you lead? I have no… wait! Why are your cheeks so red?"

Jonah got no response from him as the vampire was more focused on trying to keep his heart rate steady, so he turned to Nate and mouthed "What did you do to him?", to which his boyfriend only replied with a shrug. But Jonah could tell from the sly smile on Nate’s face that Adam's state was exactly the result of his doing. 

"I must admit you're quite breathtaking tonight." Jonah confessed as he looked at the vampire from head to toe. 

Adam had set aside his usually plain and boring wardrobe to favor a velvety deep green suit. The suit highlighted every curve and muscle of his body and Jonah had to admit he really enjoyed the sight, although he was afraid the buttons of Adam's black shirt might pop at any given time. The deep green color of his suit was complimenting Adam's icy green gaze perfectly, so much so that green might have become Jonah's favorite color that night. As Adam pulled him a bit closer, Jonah noticed that he was wearing that same cologne he was wearing that one time in the sewer system. And Jonah couldn't help a smile to appear on his face at the remembrance of Adam's silliness. 

"So are you, Jonah." His name rolled on Adam's tongue, almost as if he was afraid to let it out but the fact that for once he was using his name made Jonah's smile grow a bit bigger. 

He was wearing a simple, black tuxedo and he was far from breathtaking next to the members of Unit Bravo, but his current attire might have more effect on people than his usual jeans and hoodies. 

“You two will have to teach me ballroom dancing…” Jonah let out after a while as his eyes came to rest on Nate, now dancing, or at least trying to dance, with Farah.

“Indeed, you’re a terrible dancer detective.” Adam chuckled at Jonah’s falsely offended expression. “But you should ask Nate, he’s a way better dancer than I am.”

“Didn’t look like it when you were dancing together. It was a beautiful sight...One I wish I could get more of...” A glimpse of endearment could be heard in his voice as he let out those words, words that caused a very faint blush to come back to Adam’s face.

“We’ll teach you don’t worry.” Adam said, trying to keep his voice from hinting Jonah’s sudden confession had caused any emotions in him. He landed a soft kiss on his human's forehead before being sent back into Nate's arms again. 

“I told Jonah we would teach him how to dance.” Adam said immediately, not giving Nate the chance to say anything that would make him flustered again.

“But you hate dancing.”

“Well I’m enjoying it very much right now… Thanks to you.” Nate dipped him but Adam was pleased to sense Nate’s racing heartbeat against his chest when he got back on his feet and a small grin grew on his face as he added: “Maybe, if you had been the one to teach me how to dance, I would have taken more interest in it.”

Nate mumbled a few words that Adam could not hear over the thrill of the flutes. Unintentionally forgetting to lift Adam, Nate caused him to stumble into his chest. His right hand lingered on Adam’s waist for a while before he very slowly grazed his hand up to rest it on his shoulder, Adam holding his breath as he did so.

Adam twirled out of his arms again, but this time he could feel a tugging on his fingertips as Nate pulled him closer, as though desperate to bring his boyfriend into his embrace. 

The strings and flutes built up as the music reached its climax but Adam almost didn’t hear them, the only things that mattered in this instant were the gentle smile Nate was giving him and their hands intertwined.

There was a short moment of confusion as the dance ended and that silence descended on the room but Nate took this opportunity to discreetly steal a kiss from Adam.


End file.
